Blazer
}} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = MOTORBIKE_OFF_ROAD QUAD_BIKE SANDY_SPECIFIC |modelname = blazer |handlingname = BLAZER |textlabelname = BLAZER |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Blazer is a sports-oriented quad bike in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Blazer has similar body styling elements to those of the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450, but featuring an aftermarket grab bar and sporting handlebars with no coverings. The Blazer is distinctive for its triangle-shaped front end, which is much smaller in length than the base structure, as the front end is occupied by the front framings and front guard. The Blazer features large shock absorbers for each wheel at the front, surrounded by double A-arms attaching each wheel to the frame. The front wheels also include disc brakes. The rear of the beta form of the bike is unconventional, using independent springs and shock absorbers for each half of the axle, inspired by systems used on utility quad bikes. However, they are not connected to the wheels by anything except the axle, which would be practically insensible. The final form of the bike however does feature a more conventional setup; utilizing a central shock and spring. The power is delivered to the rear axle via a chain drive and the braking ability is supplied by a central brake disc. The exhaust pipe exits the rear beneath the arches on the left. The Blazer features a central, single headlamp unit with Sanchez light textures. The vehicle will appear with a two-tone paint scheme. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Given the quadbike characteristics, the Blazer is a fast and responsive vehicle with good off-road capabilities, thanks to its rugged tires and the AWD (20% front, 80% rear) layout. The Blazer has quick acceleration and good top speed, as well as an impressive braking. It is, however, sensitive at steering, as it often causes little oversteer, although not that severe because of its relatively small size and good handling. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Trevor-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor on a Blazer. BlazerForest-GTAV.jpg|A Blazer being used by Franklin. GTAV-Blazer-PoliceChase.jpg|Trevor escaping from the LSPD on a Blazer. GTAV-screenshot-QuadInUnderwears.jpg|Trevor fleeing from the LSSD on a Blazer. Trevor-GTAV-OnQuadBike.jpg|Trevor jumping off a ramp on a Blazer. Blazer-MountChiliad-GTAV.jpg|Trevor descending from Mount Chiliad on a Blazer. Blazer-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Blazer on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Blazer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Blazer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants *During the mission "Nervous Ron" there are two unique versions. Trevor's Blazer has a unique all red color and a unique license plate, "TPI1000" (TPI being the abbreviation of 'T'revor 'P'hilips 'I'ndustries). Ron's Blazer has a unique all blue color and a unique license plate, "B3LI3V3" (Believe). **To obtain Trevor's Blazer just push it into the garage and destroy it and the mission will fail. Save the game and then reload it and it will spawn in the garage. Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Manuel *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Used by Trevor and Ron during the mission Nervous Ron. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $8,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Commonly found driving around Blaine County. *Two can be found side by side on the shore line along Paleto Bay. *One spawns parked on the side of the trail (in front of the bridge), just South of the Altruist cult camp on Mount Chiliad. *One spawns in the southeast of Los Santos International Airport, along with a Trashmaster and a Dozer. *One can be found on an old wooden fishing platform in Lago Zancudo. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found driving around Sandy Shores. *Can be found next to the Vinewood Racetrack. *Can rarely be seen driving around Harmony. *Can be bought for $8,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations for the Blazer are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *The Blazer was not allowed to be modified at Los Santos Customs until title update 1.14. Both the regular and Hot Rod variants can be fully customized with the basic upgrades such as Armor, Brakes, etc. *If Michael or Franklin ride the Blazer, they will put their respective helmets on. However, if Trevor rides one, he will not put on his helmet. The same goes for the Hot Rod Blazer and the Blazer Lifeguard. *It is possible to see the rear license plate texture from both sides, having obviously a mirrored look from behind. See Also *Blazer Lifeguard - an utility variant of the Blazer used by the Los Santos Lifeguard. *Hot Rod Blazer - a modified version of the Blazer. *Street Blazer - a modifiable variant of the Blazer added in the Bikers update. *Blazer Aqua - an amphibious variant added in the Import/Export update. *Quad - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} de:Blazer (V) es:Blazer pl:Blazer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Bikes Category:ATVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:All wheel drive vehicles